


[Script Offer][F4M] The Roaring Flame in Her Eyes...and Her Heart!

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, F/M, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Monster Girl, Outercourse, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Monster Girl][Hellhound][GFE][Fdom][Msub][Arguing][L-Bombs][In Heat][Outercourse][Pussyjob][Amazon Position][Primal][Breeding][Check-Ins][Future Body Acceptance?][Three Creampies...Yes, THREE][Impregnation][Aftercare][Face Licking]
Kudos: 15





	[Script Offer][F4M] The Roaring Flame in Her Eyes...and Her Heart!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Rough days at work really suck, even more so when you're horny! Your hellhound girlfriend's been in heat all week, and she can no longer keep her urges under control. She NEEDS you to help her like you've done before, to satisfy the animal inside her that's yearning to come out...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a hellhound that has been dating the listener for a while now. Normally she's pretty laid-back and easygoing, but work stress combined with biological urges is making her more and more aggressive.

[setting is the couple's home, late in the evening]

[SFX of door slamming]

[growling] What a shitty fucking week...it's so good to be back home!

Oh...hey, babe. Sorry about the noise; I'm not in the best mood right now.

[short pause] The door's fine, I didn't slam it THAT hard!

[short pause][getting angry] YES, I remember what happened last time! Look at the hinges; they're still in place, aren't they?

So just forget about it, I didn't fucking break anything! And even if I did, I'd just pay to replace it again!

Is that all!? Or do you wanna bitch about something ELSE I did!?

[short pause] [under your breath] Damn it...[out loud] Babe, wait!

I'm sorry I snapped at you...I didn't mean anything by it, I just...[sigh]...this has been the worst week I've had in a long time.

I didn't wanna worry you, so I've been keeping it to myself...but you deserve to know what's going on.

Things keep going wrong at the office, and my boss is going crazy! She even threatened to FIRE me today, can you believe that shit!?

Getting rid of me would be the stupidest decision that bitch has ever made, and she knows it! 

All the projects she brags about to the Board of Directors? MY handiwork.

I'M the reason she still has that cushy job of hers, and yet she has the nerve to threaten ME!?

[growling] You see how much fire's coming out of my eyes? It's obvious how I feel, but...I shouldn't take it out on you.

Come here...[kiss] I was wrong to yell at you...can you forgive me? [short pause] Thanks, babe.

[several kisses] You know I love you, right? More than anything in the world.

[sigh] But sadly, work problems aren't the only thing I'm dealing with.

I've also been feeling more...aggressive for some reason. Yesterday, I almost got into a fight with some succubi at the gym!

And last night, when you fell asleep before me, I got the urge to rip off your underwear and mount you!

No warning, no consent...just climbing on top and riding you until my pussy's dripping with cum!

I...I think I might be in heat. [short pause] Yeah, I know...it HAS been a while since that happened last.

We had sex a few days ago, but my body's acting like it hasn't been touched for weeks!

I even got a little wet when we kissed...yeah, I'm definitely in heat! There's no other explanation.

Can you help me take care of it, like right now? The more I look at you, the stronger the urges get...

I don't wanna risk doing something ELSE to you that I'll regret.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Fantastic! Put your arms around me...

[improv making out]

I feel that bulge in your pants...you're horny, too!

That'll speed things up...

[improv cont'd]

[sniff] You smell so damn good...I'm gonna lift you up by your legs, okay?

[grunt as you lift him up] Are you comfortable? [short pause] Good.

[improv cont'd]

Yeah, keep grinding on me...get that cock nice and hard...

I'll be making REAL good use of it pretty soon!

[improv cont'd]

I'm setting you down now...[grunt as you set him down]...follow me to the bedroom.

It's the perfect place for what I'm gonna do to you [giggle]

[SFX of footsteps]

[short pause] Babe, stand in front of the bed.

[short pause] Okay...move a little to the left for me...no, YOUR left...alright, stay there!

[growl as you pounce on him]

[giggle] You like that? I figured I'd try pouncing on you for a change.

Awww, you look so precious beneath my body...so vulnerable...just like a hellhound's prey should be!

Take off your pants...NOW.

[short pause] Good; a few more seconds, and I would've torn them off.

Now it's my turn to grind on YOU...

[improv grinding]

Rubbing my pussy on your shaft...it feels so fucking good!

I could do this for hours...days, even!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, I love hearing you moan...

Do it again! And again! And AGAIN!

[improv cont'd]

Feel how wet my pussy's getting?

It's just sliding up and down, aching for your cock!

[improv cont'd]

Alright, that's enough...I need you inside me RIGHT NOW!

Give me your legs; we're doing the Amazon.

[short pause] Yeah, I know we've never done it before...but if I'm gonna mate with you, I gotta do it properly right?

[improv amazon position]

I'm SO gonna fuck your brains out...

When I'm done, you'll be nothing but a whimpering mess!

[improv cont'd]

You love this, don't you? Being dominated by a strong...[moan]...sexy hellhound?

Getting used like the slut that you are?

Say it, baby...tell me how much you LOVE getting fucked!

[short pause, followed by a moan] Yes...music to my ears...

[improv cont'd]

Are you getting close? I'm not letting you go until you breed me...

...And not just once, either! You're gonna fill me up several times!

My body's CRAVING your seed right now!

[improv cont'd]

Oh, fuck...I'm gonna cum...

Do it with me, baby! Shoot a huge load inside me!

Mark my fucking womb!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting and growling] God...DAMN, that was great! Your cum feels warm in all the right places [giggle]

How you doing, babe? Do you need some water, or a snack before we go again?

[short pause] No? Good...neither do I.

All I need right now is YOU.

[improv amazon position]

That first load was pretty huge, but I'll need A LOT more before I'm satisfied!

Your balls are still heavy, so I know you're good for it!

[improv cont'd]

My tits look nice, don't they? Bouncing up and down as I...[moan]...pound you into the mattress?

[giggle] That got you hard again REAL quick!

If I didn't need to get bred so badly, I'd let you suck on 'em...

[improv cont'd]

Babe, you still doing okay? Are you getting sore at all?

[short pause] You sure? Well, let me know if I should slow down; I don't wanna hurt you.

[improv cont'd]

Man, my tail's going wild!

It'll probably move faster the closer I get to...[moan]...yep, it sure is!

[improv cont'd]

Awww...babe, those whimpers are so cute!

Hearing them makes me wanna hold you so tightly...I promise we'll cuddle after all this is over!

Maybe even do some cuddlefucking [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

Fuck...I was already close, but feeling your cock twitch is pushing me to the edge!

I'm ready for another load, babe...[moan]...so FUCKING ready!

Pump me full of your seed...pump a whole fucking litter into me!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting and growling] Wow...that was even better than the first time...

I'm glad you've got the stamina for this; most humans don't.

Just one of the many reasons why I love you [giggle]

So much cum in me...and yet it's STILL not enough! I need MORE, damn it!

Please...tell me you can go another round. Tell me there's still some gas in that beautiful tank of yours!

[short pause] There is!? And you're SURE you don't want a break first? Not even a short one?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Alright babe, you asked for it...

[improv amazon position]

We've never gone three times in a row before...humans don't go into heat, do they?

[short pause] Yeah, I didn't think so...you just want it THAT badly, don't you?

Trust me, babe...the feeling's more than mutual.

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, I'm getting sweaty...doesn't matter, though.

I can go all night as long it's with you!

[short pause] Awww, babe...I love you too!

I love your eyes...your smile...your chest...your cock, obviously...

You're fucking...[moan]...PERFECT!

[improv cont'd]

Hey...look into my eyes. They burn hot for YOU.

You're MINE, understand? Nobody else's!

MY boyfriend...MY mate...[moan]...my EVERYTHING!

[improv cont'd]

GOD, I can't wait for you to knock me up...there's no one I'd rather have a child with.

What do you think, babe? How would I look with a soft, round belly?

[short pause] You...you still think I'd be sexy!? Really!?

It just gets better and better with you, doesn't it?

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, I'm almost there...and you're twitching again!

This is it, baby...give it to me! Give me your fucking seed!

Make this horny hellhound a Mommy...PLEASE!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting and growling] Damn...my pussy is filled to the brim! 10/10 job on the breeding, babe!

I don't care who or what they are...no creature could ask for a better lay than you.

I...I think that's enough for tonight. I've still got energy, but I don't wanna push you past your limits.

Plus, your cum is barely staying inside me at this point [giggle]

Come lie next to me; I wanna hold you in my arms.

[short pause] Mmmm...your skin is so soft...

Did you enjoy yourself? Obviously I did, but...YOUR feelings matter a whole lot more.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I'm glad to hear it.

Don't worry about the sheets, babe; I'll change them in the morning.

[short pause] You know...I can't say this enough, but I really DO love you.

[kiss] I've had a good feeling about you since the day we met, and it's only gotten stronger with time.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] No, I'm pretty sure I love YOU more!

[short pause] Babe, you're not gonna win this...you know why?

[licking, followed by a giggle] Because I can just lick your face! You know as well as I do that licking means more to a hellhound than kissing does!

[more licking] It's the ultimate expression of love for us! We only do it to those that we wanna mate with for life!

I'll admit, though...kisses DO have a certain charm to them. Maybe we'll call it a draw [several kisses]

So...you wanna hop in the shower, or should we just call it a night?

[short pause] Fair enough; I didn't wanna let go of you, anyway!

It's a good thing tomorrow's Saturday...no need to wake up early.

We can kick back, relax...talk about the future...

...Like the children we're gonna have! I'm sure you'll make a great father.

[yawn] Anyway, let's get some sleep...[kiss]...good night, babe.


End file.
